The Quest To find An Engagement Ring
by lil-lil-miss-awesome
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are still together at the age of 18. After their first time together Percy realises he wants to marry her but she's too good for just any engagement ring so, to find her the most precious diamond he can Percy must set off on his most dangerous quest yet and the Gods aren't too happy about it... Rated MA!
1. Nightmares

**AN: hey so this is my first fanfick so please be nice. It was just an idea that came to me in a dream and wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry if it's a little OOC because I've made most of the characters a little more feisty and maybe even sexy? Set two years after the last book when Percy and Annabeth are 18. The relationship between the Gods is still not great but they're dealing. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY, VERY DESCRIPTIVE SEX SO DON'T READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED OR ARE GOING TO LEAVE HATE COMMENTS! :D **

**Oh, and Percy still only has Tyson as a sibling but he's not at camp half-blood still. Without further ado – enjoy!**

* * *

It's 2:34am when I'm awoken by a knock on the door of my cabin. I sigh betting it will be blackjack telling me to get out of bed and help another sea creature – obviously I'm glad to help but it's sooo early and my bed is sooo comfy! Reluctantly, I crawl out of bed and reach the door. To my surprise I don't see a giant Pegasus as I expected but Annabeth. She's standing in front of me in her pyjamas with messy hair and tears pouring down her face. Without thinking I instantly envelop her in an embrace and let her bury her head in the crook of my neck. I quickly look around knowing it's against the rules for her to be here but find no one. I slowly bring her into the cabin still in my arms and lock the door behind us.

We stand in the same position for at least 20 minutes before she speaks. She looks into my eyes and I use my thumb to wipe away her falling tears. She's never like this. "I didn't know who else to come to" she seems unsure about her next words but I am patient knowing she must really be distressed. Finally she speaks again "I – I had a nightmare about our battles. It was so real"

I feel a pang in my heart at her words knowing myself how it feels to have those persistent dreams of the people we have killed. It never gets easier to murder. I hush her and stroke her back as she continues to stare into my eyes, visibly calming down. Once her tears have stopped falling she makes her voice heard again

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok" I whisper "I get them too. I'm glad you came to me"

She smiles but I know she is not yet recovered as she is still shaking slightly. I bring her closer to me and hug her once again, not wanting to push the boundaries by going in for a kiss – I refuse to take advantage of her in this state. As I think this, she has other ideas as she pulls back from the hug after only a few seconds and places one of her hands on my cheek while the other rests on my forearm. She leans in and I just can't help myself – I close the distance.

Our lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss but then I take it one step further. I brush my tongue along her bottom lip, she gasps at my action and I pull back scared I have gone too far. Once again she surprises me as she smiles and pulls me back to her mouth. This time it is her tongue that darts out to ask for entrance. I deny her nothing as my mouth opens. Our tongues being the dance they are well accustomed to after two years together, we fight for dominance until eventually I prevail and get the reward of exploring her mouth. She tastes like she always does, as sweet as strawberries, and I know I will never tire of this taste.

We kiss like this for a few minutes, lazy and sloppy as a way of showing how much we care. I guess that over the years, kissing has become a form of comfort for us but I will still never push her to do anything she isn't ready for. Suddenly, she moves her hands from where they had been resting to tangle them in my hair, bringing me closer to her. I moan involuntarily and she smiles against me. Well, if it's going to be like that…I lower my hands from her back onto her ass and she hooks her leg up onto my waist. I pick her up with ease and walk us over to the edge of my bed where is sit so she can sit in my lap. She automatically moves her legs so she is straddling me as she has done so many times before in our make out sessions.

She begins to remove my shirt but I place my hands on top of hers stopping her actions. I break the kiss and we are both panting as I place my forehead on hers.

"Annabeth…"

"Percy, _please _don't stop"

I don't know whether it's her words or the warmth of her hands on the strip of my skin she has revealed but something makes me remove my hands from hers and allow her to remove my top completely. There's nothing new about her seeing me topless, I take it off to train a lot of the time anyway and our make out sessions have gotten heated in the past but this feels…different.

Once the thin material has been cast away on the floor she's all over me, her hands are everywhere as we re-initiate the passionate kiss. As she slowly starts to move back and forth on my lap I begin to become aware of the growing bulge in my pyjama bottoms. I know she can feel it too as she quickens her movements but once again I feel the gentleman in me coming out as is put my hands on her hips ceasing her gorgeous movements – though I feel like a complete idiot as soon as the friction she created is lost.

"Annabeth, we need to stop. I don't want to take advantage of you"

"You're not. I want this. I need this. Please Percy, I love you"

"I love you too, you know I do, but I don't want you to do anything you'll regret tomorrow"

"I won't regret this. I have wanted this for a long time…d-do you not want to do this?" the hurt in her voice is evident as the pang in my heart re-appears. I stroke her cheek in reassurance.

"There's nothing I want more but, we can't, I mean, I don't even have a…"

"A what?" this is so embarrassing. Two years of dating and lusting after this girl and I never bought a pack. Typical.

"I don't have a condom"

"Oh…" she seems disappointed "...well that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff – right?"

I smile at the possibility of being able to touch her and make her squirm but I still need to make sure this is what she wants.

"Annabeth, we've never done anything like this before, are you sure you're ready?"

She nods and kisses me lightly

"I'm ready, you're the one I want to be with Percy, there's no one else I'd do this with"

That does it. I kiss her with all the force I can muster and pull her close to me. She starts grinding against my manhood again and I let out a throaty groan. Her breasts are rubbing against my bare chest and suddenly I can't stand the layers of clothes keeping us apart. I gently move my hands up from her waist and under her top, allowing her time to stop me if she wants. She does nothing of the sort but instead encourages my advances as she grins harder and her hands become more needing on my flesh.

We break the kiss so I can remove her shirt and as soon as it's off I stare in wonder at the sight before me. We've never gotten to the point where she would let me see her breasts, I've felt them over her top a few times but I've never actually seen them. She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra revealing herself fully to me. The straining in my pants gets almost painful as my cock twitches again. She blushes and I realise that I have been staring for quite a while. I look up to her for permission and she gently holds my hands in hers and places them on her breasts. We both moan in pleasure as I begin to knead and massage her tender flesh there. I roll her nipples between my thumb and forefinger before I lower my mouth onto her left breast. She gasps and grips my head keeping me there as I flick her nipple with my tongue. I continue to play with them for a little while before kissing my way back up her cleavage, to her neck and finally to her mouth.

We continue our kiss and I reach up and fondle her breasts some more loving how her plump boobs feel so perfect in my palms being just the right size, it's like she was made just for me. Then she trails her hands down my chest and to the waistband of my pants. She grabs me through the material and I can't hold in my groan, then I help her take off my trousers.

She sees my member and her eyes go wide. I smile. She looks at me before leaning in close so her breasts meet my chest as she licks my ear lobe "Percy, can I touch you" I groan again and she nibbles my ear softly "Annabeth…" I guess she takes that as a yes (which it most certainly is) because she reaches down and wraps her delicate hands around my hard penis. She starts pumping it up and down as it grows harder under her touch. The feeling she's giving me is incredible! I groan again and she moans to show how much she is enjoying giving me this pleasure. She leans in and sucks on my neck as my head is thrown back. She kisses down my body until she is eye level with my dick which she is still pumping. She slowly flicks her tongue over the head and I swear I could cum right now. Then, she puts my entire length in her mouth effectively deep throating me as she beings the same actions she did with her hand but with her mouth. I groan again and she smiles against me increasing her speed to an almost painful level. I feel my cum starting to seep out as I being the climb to my climax.

"Ah…Annabe….fuck!" I fall over the edge and grip her hair tightly as I release my juices into her waiting mouth. She continues to suck me until it is all swallowed and I feel waves of pleasure washing over me. I lay back on the bed panting as I come down from my amazing high. Annabeth slowly trails her way up my body leaving kisses, licks and love bites over me, marking me as her own.

She comes to meet my face and gently kisses my cheek clearly proud of my reaction to her actions. I smile and hold her in my arms as I continue to ride out my orgasm.

"How, did you learn to do _that_?" I ask once my heart beat is almost back to normal – well as normal as a teenager's heartbeat can be after the girl he loves is lying topless next to him and has just given him his first blowjob.

"I taught myself. I – I would touch myself and think about you doing it instead" I can't help the groan that escapes my lips as the mental image of her fingering herself and writhing on the bed enters my mind. Yup, my boner is back in a second.

"Well, maybe I should give you something to think about…I mean, if I can"

Smooth Percy, smooth.

She giggles lightly before kissing my nose

"What exactly are you asking Percy?" she asks in a seductive tone as she peppers kisses all over my face. I blush at the prospect of what I'm about to say.

"Annabeth…can I touch you?" she grins at me before pulling my face to hers once again and kissing me passionately. My tongue invades her mouth making her moan as my hand travels south lingering on her flesh before reaching the waistband of her shorts.

Slowly, very slowly, I pull them down to reveal her black lacy thong.

Oh. My. Gods. She is so sexy!

I kiss her neck and suck on her pulse spot before pulling back to watch her reaction as I slowly stroke her over her soaking panties. She bucks to my touch instantly and a smirk emerges on my face. I continue to stroke her slowly before I can't bare the material separating me from her core any longer. I lower her panties down her smooth legs and lick my lips as I see her little pussy before me. She opens her legs for me and I get an even better view which makes me want to fuck her completely right now.

I decide to tease her as I drag a finger up and down her folds.

"Fuck Annabeth, you're so wet for me"

"Uh huh, you have no idea how much I want you Percy" she gasps as my fingers slide over her nub.

"You're so beautiful Annabeth, tell me what you want"

"_Percy _make me cum" she moans as I continue playing with her clit

My cock twitches again at her words and I can't take it any longer as I thrust one finger into her tight pussy. She whimpers at the sudden movement and I pump it in and out watching her grab the bed sheets in fists as her face shows signs of pure pleasure. I insert another finger and feel her walls stretch slightly, I realise that I'm the first guy she's ever had and it turns me on even more. I flick her clit with my thumb as she screams in pleasure. Then, I replace my fingers with my tongue curling it inside her and flicking her clit over and over as she writhes on the bed. I have to pin her hips down to keep her under control as she goes crazy under my touch.

"Ah! Percy, oh yes! ...Fuck, ah!" her head is pushing back into the mattress and her legs are shaking. Her hips are still bucking upwards but I continue to pin her down as I feel her walls clamp around my tongue, then she screams my name as she cums violently against my mouth and I lick up all her delicious juices before rising to her mouth and kissing her, letting her taste herself. I reach down once again and flick her sensitive bundle of nerves one last time with my finger making her whimper again as I watch her ride out her orgasm. She lays there shaking and I let my eyes roam over her perfect body, she's all mine.

Once she's recovered she looks at me with a glint in her eyes

"You're good at that" I smirk

"Well I had to be good after you set the high standard" she giggles

"I love you" I smile and kiss her softly

"I love you too…I love you so much" she matches my grin before we begin a long, sloppy kiss.

Soon, I realise that she's shivering so I collect our clothes from the floor and we dress. I sit down beside her on the edge of the bed as she gives me a worried look

"D-do you want me to go?" I smile at her insecurity knowing how she has nothing to be insecure about as I place a hand on the inside of her knee and kiss her

"Never." We kiss again before lying down together to sleep. She wraps her leg around me and lays her arm across my chest as I wrap mine protectively around her waist. Her head rests on my shoulder as we drift off into a peaceful sleep knowing the nightmares won't return tonight.

**AN: So…? What did you think? I didn't mean to have a smutty first chapter but this just kind of…happened…I'm sorry if it wasn't any good but I'm a girl so I don't really know what it feels like for a guy (but I took my best guess). I promise that the next chapter will show you the reason for this smut and give the story some plot but for now, I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think in the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Pyjamas and Chiron's blessing

**AN: I'm back! Did you miss me? Well, I hope not since I only uploaded the last chapter half an hour ago! I told you this would be up soon! So, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up and smile instantly seeing the beautiful blonde curled around my body. I kiss her head and she sighs in her sleep only waking when I gently rub her arm up and down with my fingers, her eyes flutter open and I want to see this sight every day for the rest of my life. She looks up at me with those gorgeous blue orbs and smiles

"Morning" I kiss her lightly

"Morning"

"How did you sleep?"

"Really well actually, I guess I was quite tired"

"Ohh I wonder why that was..." I shrug my shoulders and smile at her playfulness as her hand strokes across my covered chest

"I have no idea" she kisses me again and we lay in a tangle of limbs content on just looking at each other until we're ripped from our paradise as a crashing sound comes from my door. I groan in annoyance.

"Who is it?" I yell

"Chiron, Percy we need to talk" Annabeth and I share a worried glance – there's no way he could know, is there? I hold my finger up to my lips signalling her to be quiet as I reply

"What about?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy for you to hear this Percy but, well, Annabeth is missing" we share a knowing glance as smiles creep onto our lips knowing how silly this is

"What? You misplaced Annabeth? She told me she was going for a walk - I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough" I hear Chiron's hooves 'clip clop' on the pavement slightly as they always do when he feels awkward

"She's in there with you isn't she?" he doesn't sound angry or shocked, just confident in his statement

"What? Of course she isn't that would be against the rules Chiron. Why would you think that?"

"Well, let me see, the last time Annabeth was missing you ran out of your cabin to look for her so fast you were still in your pyjamas" I groan again in embarrassment since Annabeth didn't know that. She pecks my lips before getting out of bed with a defeated sigh.

We make our way silently to the door and open it only to see a mass crowd of campers outside. Ah. Chiron coughs due to being so uncomfortable.

"You two know the rules about different gender campers being alone in a cabin."

"But Chiron, sometimes we need to talk about our quests, I mean, only we know the stuff we've been through so it's nice to be able to talk about it. Besides we've shared a room countless times on the quests that you've sent us on, why can't we just talk in a cabin? We are eighteen you know" thank God my girlfriend is a daughter of Athena. My eyes meet Grover's as he emerges from the crowd, silently I beg him to help us out

"Chiron, they're telling the truth, I was on those quests too and sometimes you do need to talk to someone who was there. It's just the way it is"

"Oh really? Well then why weren't you in there talking with them?"

"Um, well, I wasn't there for all of the quests now was I? They faced a lot of dangers without me you know" I can tell he's upset having to reveal this information but I'm thankful he is as I think Chiron accepts that he won't get the truth out of us.

"OK. I suppose you should be allowed to talk about things but it is still against the rules to be in the cabin alone together so next time you'll have to talk somewhere else" I nod reluctantly

"Of course Chiron"

"Understood"

Chiron turns to gallop back to the big house. Annabeth and I share a look knowing that neither he or the other campers are truly convinced but rather don't want to ask about what we really did. I guess we'll have to be more careful next time.

Grover walks over to us once the crowd has dispersed and wraps his arms around our shoulders "care to explain why you're in your pyjamas?" I cough awkwardly and decide to ignore his question

"Thank you for your help man, I owe you one"

"Yes you do" he gives me a look saying he will collect on this favour before trotting off to his satyr friends. I let out a sigh of relief before turning to Annabeth.

"Well that was embarrassing" she laughs under her breath

"Yup. I should probably go back to my cabin to get ready." I nod.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you later then" she wraps her arms around my neck and mine automatically go to her waist as she kisses me softly before whispering in my ear "Last night was great, I hope we can do it again sometime" I grin before giving her one more kiss and seeing her off to her cabin before I return to mine. I think I'm going to need a cold shower.

As I return from my shower, feeling better than I have in years, I see something half hidden underneath the bed. When I fetch it I find that it's Annabeth's bra from last night, she didn't want to put it back on so I just left it. I smile to myself as I walk over to my draws and start clearing one out for her. Hopefully, she will start leaving clothes here more often and this will mean she can get changed here too. The image of Annabeth undressing in front of me makes my body react instantly. I can't wait until we get another chance to be together – I hope we get another chance to be together.

That's when I realise.

I have known for a while that I want to spend the rest of my life with Annabeth because I love her but after last night…I think I want to marry her. I get dressed as quickly as I can in jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt before running up to the big house. Mr D is sitting on the porch as always and makes some comment about me running so fast but I take no notice. I run into the house and find the study. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Enter" I hear Chiron's familiar voice answer. I push the door open and enter the room, closing it behind me

"Ah Percy, I thought you might come to see me, I'm sorry but rules are rules and I cannot change them no matter how much you might want me to"

"No, it's not about that"

"Oh? Well then, what may I do for you?"

"I – well, I – you..."

"Come along now I haven't got all day you know" I take another deep breath to calm myself

"You've known Annabeth since she was a child and I know she thinks of you like a father so, with that in mind, I would not feel right doing this without asking your permission"

"Doing what?"

"Oh right, well, I have come here to ask your permission to marry Annabeth, that is, if she'll accept me of course" he puts down the pen he was holding and wheels his chair around the desk to face me.

"You want to marry Annabeth?"

"I do. More than anything"

"Percy I know you've been dating for two years but you're both still so young, there's a lot more to marriage than just _wanting_ to be married"

"I know that. I know it's a big commitment too, but you see, I love Annabeth with all my heart, I respect her more than anyone and I want to make her happy. I know we're young but I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'd do anything for her" Chiron takes his time replying obviously thinking hard about what I've said

"I see that. I'm glad you came to me Percy, it means a lot that you would ask my permission. Tell me, if I were to say yes what would you do next?" his question takes me off guard but I dig into all the times I have thought about marrying Annabeth and relay my plan

"Well, if I got your blessing to marry her I would go to her father and ask for his permission too, then I would go to Olympus and ask Athena – she might take more persuading but I know it would mean a lot to Annabeth if she agreed. Then, I would travel to Merlin's cave in England to find his magical diamond for her engagement ring before returning here to propose. Of course, all this planning means nothing if you don't give your blessing and she doesn't accept." My words left my mouth so fast that I only now realise that I haven't breathed since I started and now need a huge gulp of air to satisfy my lungs.

"Percy, Merlin's cave is the most dangerous place on Earth, if mortals enter they find themselves in a cave but if a demi-God enters? They find themselves in Merlin's layer. He was not only a demi-God himself but a powerful magician who vowed to protect his magical diamond at all costs. Do you really think that all those who perished in that cave died of natural causes?"

"I know it's dangerous but I can think of no jewel better to grace her finger and show how much I love her"

"Percy, this quest is much more than dangerous, it is suicide. I take it you know of the diamond's powers and how precious it is?"

"Yes, Annabeth told me stories about it, she said whoever wears it will be protected as if they had swam in the river synax but will not feel the same pain that causes. Remember Chiron, I am invincible but she isn't – I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her and this is the best way to protect her when I'm not there. I know she can look after herself but I still worry"

After what feels like a century in silence as Chiron thinks over my words he finally nods

"Very well Percy, I could think of no better warrior to go on this quest and I could think of no better man to marry Annabeth. I give you my blessing but remember, there are still many things in your plan that can go wrong"

"I know, please do not tell Annabeth of my plan, I want to surprise her" he nods again and I return to my cabin as I prepare to go on the most dangerous quest of my life.

It's a huge risk but the reward is even bigger.

* * *

**AN: So…? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry there wasn't much romance in this but I think I made up for that with the last chapter?! I have a plan for what this is going to turn into but any suggestions are always welcome. Hate messages are not. ;) Next chapter will be up soon (just maybe not as quick as this one!)**


End file.
